


You Got Me Feeling Free...

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fae!Flick, Fae!Lana, Fae!Maryse, Succubus!Mickie, Vampire!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick finds the silver-dagger killer... and his transphobic friends...AU as heck





	You Got Me Feeling Free...

Flick had known when Maryse finally surfaced she would be hurting, sore and probably haunted by what had happened. She had sent Lana to bed early, watching the girl with tender eyes before turning her attention to Maryse, stroking the soft blonde hair from her face. 

“Come, little one.... it is time.”

Maryse had woken quickly, a terrified scream turning into weak sobs, her voice shaking, her confidence so broken she reverted to the first language she had learnt.... French. 

"J'ai bien cru mourir, mais qu'est-ce que je suis à présent ?"

Flick had stared blankly out the window even as she moved to stroke the girl’s hair, tucking her against her chest gently, comforting her as best she could as she began to unscramble what the woman had said. 

“You didn’t die, little one...”

Her voice was soft, reassuring and she smiled at Maryse’s slight exhale before adding. 

“You’re safe now, little one....”

“Human?”

“No.... Fae.”

“You turned me into a Faery?”

“I saved your life!”

“Are we....”

Maryse broke off then muttered to herself. 

"On est mariées ?"

The question came in a pained voice, the slip back into French showing how sore-hearted the girl was. 

“Oui.”

Flick had murmured. Maryse had sighed, her eyes slipping closed even as she leant into Flick’s touch. 

“Then... thank you.”

“Thank me when we find that bastard.”

Maryse had sighed softly again, her voice soft even as she muttered the words ‘so strong and brave’, finally relaxing enough to translate her thoughts fully, even if Flick felt them more than heard them. Flick had released Maryse slowly, leading her towards the bedroom. 

“Sleep, youngling.... it will be over soon.”

Once she was sure Maryse had gone to bed she had locked the bar doors, making ready for her own work, glad she had stockpiled her weapons and called in help. Mickie had given her a knowing look as she emerged. 

“Nighthawk rises again...”

“Nobody shanks my wife and lives.... Nobody.”

Flick had reared back, scenting the air of the scene and looking up, her voice low. 

“Wolves, guard them.... Mickie, Steph, with me....”

The three had taken off, Flick finally throwing herself into the air, using her fae speed and wings to get them closer to the man’s house, aware of Mickie’s speed on the ground and Steph leaping from roof to roof, the three landing directly in front of the man as he came home. 

“Time to pay the bill, fuckface...”

Flick’s voice was rough, her kick sharp even as she took the man down, kicking away the silver and moving, with Mickie’s help to pin the man, leaving Stephanie to feed hungrily, the man’s screams soon silenced. Flick had turned then to two more men who had emerged, her eyes glittering dangerously even as she beckoned them closer, Mickie quick to destroy the one even as Flick began to tear the other man’s heart from his chest, staking the three hearts in a row on the lawn before letting them into the man’s house, setting it ablaze once the men were locked inside. A warning cry. 

She would have no more mercy. 

The wolves had greeted them at the door of the bar, the air shimmering as the girl’s forms changed back to human, neither girl seemingly bothered by standing naked as they waited to enter the bar, Flick providing fresh clothes for everyone before excusing herself to check on her wives. 

Lana had woken as she entered, scenting the blood, her eyes wide, her voice trembling as she spoke, her natural Russian coming through. 

“Tebe bol'no?”

Flick had smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s not mine Lana...”

She had moved away to shower, humming even as Lana moved into the shower with her, letting Lana wash her and noting the tenderness with which Lana stroked the scars she had healed years ago. 

“Tak smelo ... tak krasivaya...”

Flick had smiled, kissing Lana softly. 

“English, little one...”

“She’s not wrong... Tu es magnifique... ”

Maryse’s voice had carried even as she padded, fully nude, into the bathroom, slipping into the shower and moving to help Lana wash their protector, aware of the sounds from the bar, they would join the party soon. 

It took them nearly an hour to join the party, Mickie smirking slightly at the clear joy on Flick’s face even as they moved to join the others, her voice low. 

“Tomorrow we must see Lacey.... I can feel her waiting.”

“Tomorrow, you shall have her.”

Maryse had shared a confused look with Lana, Flick smirking at the two looking so lost. 

“You’ll learn soon enough, my loves...”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the French by lovely @lgbtwwehc-moodboards  
> Translations for the Russian by Google Translate
> 
> : 'I thought I died. What am I now?'  
> ‘Are we married?’  
> ‘You are hurt?’  
> ‘So brave... so beautiful...’  
> 'You are beautiful...'


End file.
